Japanese Patent No. 2655684 discloses an example of a vehicle steering mechanism for steering left and right wheels via an accelerating gear by operating a steering wheel. FIG. 9 hereof shows the steering mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2655684.
The vehicle steering mechanism 201 shown in FIG. 9 has left and right accelerating gears 204, 204 driven by a worm gear 203 connected to a steering wheel 202. Left and right wheels 205, 205 are steered via the left and right accelerating gears 204, 204. A tie rod 207 connects left and right knuckle arms 206, 206 fixed on the left and right accelerating gears 204, 204.
However, a risk is presented in that obstructions located to the front of the steering mechanism 201 may come into contact with the steering apparatus, which includes the knuckle arms 206 and tie rod 207 that transmit steering force from the steering wheel 202 to the front wheels 205, 205. As is particularly so with work vehicles, the steering apparatus often comes into contact with obstructions because the vehicle travels in locations where the ground is uneven and vegetation grows.
It is therefore necessary to provide a vehicle steering mechanism that protects steering acceleration gear mechanisms and knuckle arms from obstructions.